


Big empty Bed

by Heatheidinr18



Category: Third Watch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heatheidinr18/pseuds/Heatheidinr18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith had been divorced for six months and is now having a hard time sleeping with the empty space beside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big empty Bed

Faith Yokas didn't even know why she was calling, it was 2 am and she was sure by now he would be asleep. As she tried to talk herself out of it she noticed she was still dialing. A seconded later she was listening to the line ring almost ready to hang up Faith heard him answer.

"Hello" his voice ran a large electric shock throw her body hearing his voice. Not only had she finely found out that she was in love with Bosco and everything about him lately seemed to turn her on especially his voice.

Faith had divorced Fred about six month ago and Bosco had been by her side the whole time, especially when it got hard for her to deal with Fred leaving that’s when she found out that she was in love with him and needed him.

"Hi Bos"

"Is everything okay"? He could remember the countless nights he stayed up on the phone with Faith helping her get throw it. One time she even came to his apartment and he held her as she cried. When she was a sleep on the couch that is when Bosco found out that he loved Faith needed her forever and always. Bosco listened as the silences grow on the other end.

"Yah I am okay I was just thinking that I have always slept with someone next to me it is just so hard not to" She wanted Bosco her in her bed she wanted him to hold her and never let go tell her that everything was going to be airtight that he was never going to leave her no matter what.

"Faith why don't you picture me next to you so that you’re not alone I am right there with you". He wanted to be there he wanted to be able to touch her fell her soft skin on his. As soon as he said it she could fell his presence. "Okay you do the same so you’re not alone".

Bosco closed his eyes and saw her there wanting him needing him. "What are you wearing" the words came out so fast that he didn't have time to stop them. It was just an odd question coming from Bos to her it took her by surprise. When the silence continued he instantly regretted saying them and wished he could take it back. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you I--"

"No it is okay “she cut him off, "I am in a white tank top and pajama shorts". Bosco felt his own boxer get a little tighter as she told him, he could just imagine her in bed wearing them. She always wore the sexiest things especially when she wore nothing.

"I want to touch you Faith". She ran her hands over her stomach and hips letting a small moan escape as she pictured Bos touching her. He heard the quiet moan letting himself rub a hand down his body. "Can I touch your breast"? He asked not really sure were this conversation was going but hoped it wouldn't end.

Faith moved her hand to her breast grabbing it throw the material. "Yes please do I want you to" she let the phone rest between her ear and her shoulder as she grabbed the left breast. This time she moaned a little more loudly for Bos's pleasure and her own.

He could fell himself heating up and his body started to tremble for her. "Yah Faith grab them for me" he reached up started to rub his own nipple letting the sparks run down into his pants as his dick grown harder. "Take off your shirt I want to get to them so I can suck on them". He listened a she rustled around to discarded the unwanted shirt. "Good grab your nipples and play with them for me" This time the moan with much louder and he knew he was pleasuring her good.

She was starting to fell every wet for him as she played with her breast, Faith wanting him now. Her breathing picked up making her pant. Bosco's dick was now throbbing as he rubbed it threw his shorts. "Yah Faith moan for me baby" he was starting to need her bad needing to be inside her.

Faith let out a loud grown as he spoke, god she loved when he talk to her like that. "Yah Bos touch me". Still pulling on her nipples she grew wetter for him.

"Alright remove the shorts and I want you to touch your clit, I want my tongue down there". Bosco took the chance to remove his own boxers and started to rub his cock feeling it pulsating as he heard Faith moan and he then began to breathing rapidly. 

"O god yes Bos that feels so good O yes". She felt her self-wanting to cum for him. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last as she listened to him moan over the phone in that deep voice. Her body was trembling for him needing the climax, needing him.

"Come on Bos I need you I need to fuck me" Faith begged for him. Bosco dick grow harder and he wasn't sure he could. Okay yes Faith let me fuck you stick your finger inside you and let me give you the release you need". Faith grabbed at the bed as she let her fingers thrust in and out of her letting bos fuck her. "O God Bos I am Cumming". He started to feel the climax coming as well. "Yes baby cum for your Bos cum for me hard". That was all it took to send her over the edge making the room spin and she saw nothin.  
The moaning made him go over a second later covering his hand in sticky cum. "Did that fell good Faith" he ask when he finely found his words again. Feeling satisfied he laid back down, letting his breathing return to normal.

Faith came down off her high "O god yes it felt amazing but next time I want you here" she gave a smile as she said it.  
"Patience’s baby we will be together soon now lay the phone next to the bed and I will do the same so that we are not alone tonight". She liked the idea that he would be that close to her. "Okay goodnight Bos"  
"Goodnight Faith"

~~~~  
When Faith woke in the morning the phone was still off the hook, she picked it up and heard the shower running. She held the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Moments later the shower went off and a familiar voice came on. "You awake yet Faith".

"Yah I am I am getting a bit to eat, thank you for last night it was amazing I needed that". Faith told him wanted him to know how much she really cared for him.

"You’re welcome I am glad it happened to, yah listen I half to go to work today so I well call you when I get back okay". Bosco didn't want to go to work and leave her there alone he wanted to go over to her place tell her that he loved her and kiss her like never before. Faith said "alright have a good day" and hung up. She wasn't sure but faith felt like he just blew her off and made her a one night stand.

She walked around the house all day thinking about last night and how it meant nothing to him she was just going to have to get over him and move on. She got ready for bed and heard a knock on the door. Who could that be at this time of night; faith opened the door to find Bosco on the other side. He must have come straight from work because he was still in uniform, hat and all. "Bosco what ----". Faith was cut short when he pushed his lips against hers she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. She finally managed to shut the door as they broke the kiss. "All day I have been thinking about you wanting you needing you needing you to know that I love you Faith Yokas and nothing going to change that".

"O Bos I love you too forever and always I always have". At that he led her into the bedroom.

"Come on Faith let’s do again what we did last night only I will be here to hold you afterwards". They fell onto the bed locked in each other’s arms kissing. Bosco was now there to fill what use to be the empty side of the bed.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Third Watch characters I don't plan on getting money from my writing it's is just for people to enjoy.


End file.
